


Anything for M'Lady

by ericaismeg



Series: otp: berica [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Cream, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte asked: <i>Think of Erica just greeting Boyd in the halls by jumping on his back, Oh he's talking to Scott? Let me just go jump on him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100046450352/think-of-erica-just-greeting-boyd-in-the-halls-by%20)

"God, look at that ass." Erica moves her finger from her lips to point at Boyd. Stiles’ gaze doesn’t move from her though. Not that she minds at all. Boyd laughs at something Scott says. And damn, if she doesn’t like the way it moves a little. "It’s nice and tight."

"Erica, you growl at me anytime I even look at Boyd!" Stiles complains. "Don’t tell me to look if you’re going to rip my head off."

She smiles, and regretfully tears her eyes off Boyd to look at her friend. “Good, you’re learning. I called dibs four months ago.”

"Why haven’t you done anything about it?" Stiles asks. Aw crap, this conversation again. "Seriously, Erica, since when do you not go for guys you’re interested in?"

"Look, we’re just becoming really close friends. I really like this guy, okay?" Erica gently shoves Stiles. "Leave it alone, Stilinski."

"How good does he look today?" Stiles asks, sighing heavily. He knows that’s the only question Erica wants to answer.

She grins. “Like I could spend the entire afternoon rolling around with him, and never grow tired of it good.”

Stiles snorts and then gives her a little nod. “I still say go for it. You’ve got nothing to lose.”

Erica shakes her head. “No way, Stiles. If he doesn’t…”

She studies Boyd again. Her stomach flutters. God, if only. Boyd nods at whatever Scott says, and then Scott’s arms jerk outward as though he’s showing Boyd the size of something. Erica’s memorized by the way Boyd rolls his shoulders before he leans against the locker. He has really nice shoulders.

"He does. Just show him that you do too," Stiles urges. For a second, Erica almost thinks that Stiles is agreeing about Boyd’s nice shoulders. Then she remembers they’re talking about his feelings. Right.

Fuck, Boyd sure looks good today.

"I…no way," she says. But it’s weak, because she’s distracted by Boyd’s head tilt. He does that when he’s listening very carefully, and it’s the damn cutest thing Erica’s ever seen.

"If you don’t, I’m going to tickle you."

Erica’s eyes grow wide. She spins to look at Stiles and squeals. Stiles fingers brush her sides, and Erica’s rushing to get away from his touch. “No, no! Stiles!”

"Just do it!" he demands. "Or else I’ll never stop!"

She’s laughing too hard, and she knows that she’s caught the attention of everyone else in the hallway. But she doesn’t care because now she’s running from Stiles. She darts towards Scott and Boyd.

"Stop him! He’s tickling me!" she shouts, wide smile on her face all the same.

"I’m gonna get you!" Stiles threatens, as he tries to dodge another student and cut her off.

"You get your scrawny ass away from me, Stilinski!" Erica warns. She jets behind Boyd and puts her hand on his waist, poking her head out from around behind him. "Boyd, protect me from this monster!"

There’s the smallest of sighs from Boyd, but in an amused tone he says, “Hop on.”

It takes Erica a second to realize what Boyd’s suggesting, but then her hands are on his shoulders, and she’s jumping onto his back. He places his hands firmly on her thighs and they readjust while he spins her away from Stiles.

"That’s so not fair," Stiles whines.

"Dude," Scott whispers, nudging Stiles in the gut.

"Ugh, whatever, you win, Reyes." Stiles waves a hand in the air.

Erica beams and snuggles her face close to Boyd. “Aw, my knight in shining armour. We should go get ice cream to celebrate Stilinski’s easy defeat.”

"Alright," Boyd says, simply. He nods at the boys. "Scott, Stiles, I have a lady to attend to. I’ll see you tomorrow morning for practice."

"Yeah, see you guys," Scott says. "Have fun."

"I’m not getting down," Erica informs Boyd once he’s carried her near the end of the hall. "You’re going to carry me all the way to the ice cream shop!"

"Okay," Boyd says, with a laugh. He shifts Erica a little higher and then says, "But you’re gonna have to open all the doors."

Erica sticks her heel out. It hits the bar of the door, and she leans forward to push it open with her hand. “I think that can be arranged, as long as we don’t run into any door knobs.”

Maybe one day she’ll tell him how she feels, but for now, she wants to enjoy this. With her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, she says, “Thanks for saving me from the tickle douche.”

Boyd pauses to look up at her the best he can. “It’s my pleasure.”

She grins down at him and then they keep walking. Only when they get a block away from the school does Erica tell him that he can let her down. “You don’t actually have to carry me all the way there.”

"A man is only as good as his word, Erica. And I, m’lady, never break my word. Especially not to the fairest maiden in all the land."

"My, my, Vernon Boyd. You keep saying sweet words like that up, and you might give me a cavity." She’s giggling though. "You really are my very own knight."

Boyd pauses to readjust Erica on his back before he answers. “If you’d like.”

Erica’s not sure how to respond, so she waits until she’s on her own feet and in line beside Boyd for ice cream. Stiles has been pressuring her to go for it since she called dibs on the quiet guy at the library. She reaches out and slips her hand into his. Her fingers intertwine effortlessly with his.

"I’d like," she murmurs.

Boyd turns to look at her. With a smile on his face, he says, “Finally.”

She laughs when she jokingly punches him in the arm with her free hand and he gives her the most amused expression she’s ever seen him wear.

"You’re not subtle, Erica, but I also knew you weren’t ready."

"So what, you waited for me?"

"Yeah," Boyd answers, simply. "Of course I waited."

Erica leans into him this time. “Thanks.”

"Anything for m’lady," Boyd tells her. He tugs her a little closer.

Fuck, Stilinski is going to flip shit over how sappy they are. And Erica’s going to be proudly beaming the entire time she tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE BERICA IN MY LIFE. If you're reading this and you art, please, please draw me some Berica and send it to my way [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/submit) It'd be appreciated a ridiculous amount.


End file.
